Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to at least one color separating and combining system and at least one projecting display apparatus such as a projector. In one or more embodiments, the present disclosure relates to at least one projector including a reflective liquid crystal panel.
Description of the Related Art
A color separating and combining system has been developed in recent years which separates a white light beam emitted from a mercury-vapor lamp into a red light, a green light, and a blue light, guides the lights to reflective liquid crystal panels through separate optical paths, and combines the lights with a combining prism.
An example of the configuration of such a color separating and combining system and a projector including the same is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-209396.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-209396 discloses a technique for introducing a blue light and a green light to a single polarizing beam splitter (PBS). To prevent a plurality of color lights from entering a single PBS, an optical system for bending the optical paths of predetermined color lights was needed. However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-209396 eliminates the need for such an optical system, allowing a more compact color separating and combining system than ever.